


Change is Good

by LunasWufei



Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [53]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Far too lazy for all character insertions in the character tag., Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21880189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunasWufei/pseuds/LunasWufei
Summary: Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with the intellectual properties I write fanfiction for.An idea that came to mind reading a myriad of other stories. This my take on something that I am more than certain has been done before. A lot of time skips and the like, maybe just a bit of dialogue, i’m not sure yet. No Golden Trio, if anyone is looking for it. Also, I have been told that my stories are getting… predictable. That is a shame, but, it is what it is. I hope it can still be enjoyed, though. Liberties are taken, HEAVILY, as always. Here we go.
Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556170
Comments: 4
Kudos: 114





	Change is Good

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with the intellectual properties I write fanfiction for. 
> 
> An idea that came to mind reading a myriad of other stories. This my take on something that I am more than certain has been done before. A lot of time skips and the like, maybe just a bit of dialogue, i’m not sure yet. No Golden Trio, if anyone is looking for it. Also, I have been told that my stories are getting… predictable. That is a shame, but, it is what it is. I hope it can still be enjoyed, though. Liberties are taken, HEAVILY, as always. Here we go.

He had had the urge before, that was for sure, but he always suppressed it. Why? Mostly because he didn’t know it was something that could be possible, didn’t know that magic had existed. That all changed when Hagrid came around, and he was alright with that. The first time he let it out, let himself do what he had held back for years, was the first time Hedwig was out of her cage. 

  
  


“I got a surprise for you girl.” Harry said, smiling, knowing that it was fine. His… ‘loving’ family, had locked him inside his new room for the night, but they thankfully left the window open for his best friend. Due to that lovely turn of events, he was allowed to take part in this new feat. 

  
His newest friend blinked, well, owlishly, until he shifted in form. Hedwig gave a soft, surprised, bark when in the next instant there was a small, black barn owl in front of her. Said owl flapped his wings and came to the windowsill next to her, shuffling his feathers lightly. Harry gave the equivalent of a hello for birds, and then started to do a few test laps around the room. He was about half her size, due to his age and it being his first change. When he felt he got the hang of it, he made soft movements as if to leap from the window into the night. 

  
  


Hedwig seemed to just watch him, and when he made those last bit of movements, she let out another soft bark, this time of approval, before they both took off into the night. Harry would never again feel any freer than when he was in the air, it was like he was meant for it, and he loved it. 

  
  


  
~CiG~

  
  


Some unforeseen, but definitely not hated, side effect of his first change was his eyesight. He could see… well, he wasn’t sure how far, but it was at least a kilometer before it got blurry or unfocused. He knocked out the glass from his spectacles, as they were unneeded now, and got to enjoy the magnificence of unhindered sight. His hearing was a little better, as well, it had to be when you were a bird of prey. It wasn’t quite as good as Hedwig’s was, but he was alright with that. 

  
  


He also had a bit of an added taste for meat now, but that was fine, especially once he got to Hogwarts, oh that would be great! He had learned, through more changes and the like, that he could communicate with Hedwig more fluently. Magical Owls had a type of language, but it was mostly gestures and different type of inflections with their barks, yet it translated to when he was human. He could understand her, and even managed to be able to talk back to her. It was lovely. He was mostly alone with her on the ride to Hogwarts, which was fine with him. According to an extra book he picked up, he might have used an owl order service as himself, Hedwig was his familiar. As a bonded familiar she was allowed to ride on his shoulder at all times, it was a very sacred bond. 

  
  


Now, she didn’t have to be with him at all times, she was her own Owl and he respected that, but he’d always have a shoulder for her. The only visitor he had was a blonde haired, rather pale looking boy, who seemed to be looking for him, though he was rather rude about it when Harry didn’t answer immediately. Called him something nasty, and went on his way. Harry shrugged, and went back to reading, while his feathered friend slept on his shoulder without a care in the world. 

  
  


~CiG~

  
  


“HUFFLEPUFF!” The sorting hat yelled out, making the trim on Harry’s robes shift to the yellow and black of the house of badgers. His new house clapped and cheered for him, and he smiled brightly before he went to sit. Just before doing so, however, he held out his arm, and from the rafters his familiar came down. She slowed her descent, and mindful of her talons, landed on his arm. She then scuttled up to his shoulder, and started to lightly preen him, which made him chuckle. 

  
  


“Hi, i’m Harry.” Harry said, smiling. “This is my best friend, and familiar, Hedwig.” He said, introducing himself and Hedwig, who let out a low hoot of approval, before butting her head with his and then flying off again, this time to the owlry, he was sure. “I do hope what Prof. McGonagall said was true, I've always wanted a big family.” He said almost bashfully, before he was introduced to a few other new, and old, ‘Puffs, the feast then going on its merry way, which he (and a multitude of others), we grateful for as the train ride had been long. 

  
  


~CiG~

  
  


The second urge to change had come while Harry had been flying along the hallways late at night. Sure, he should have been asleep, but he was so full of that young energy. He had come across a locked door, at least, it should have been locked. He changed and went in, and then gasped at what he saw. A large, though sleeping, three-headed dog. He didn’t even hesitate, and in the next instant there was another dog in the room with the Cerberus. Harry didn’t have three heads, but he was pretty large, almost like a puppy version, however. 

  
  


He let out a low ‘wuff’, and the other dog perked up, before sniffling softly with all three heads. It was then almost on top of Harry, sniffling and snorting in confusion. Before long, the two were playing as only dogs can, with the larger one mindful of the size of the smaller. Eventually, they both fell asleep, but it was another wonderful beasty that Harry could shift into, and he was alright with that. 

  
~CiG~

  
  


Harry… really didn’t know how the heck he ended up in this situation. In front of him was Prof. Quirrel, and the mirror of Erised. He had seen the mirror before, but it had only been the once, and now he was tied up, while his defense professor mumbled to himself. 

  
  


_ “The boy… use the boy.” _ An almost disembodied voice said, and Quirrel turned, wand in hand. In the next instant the ropes were down, and he was being gripped by the shoulder by Quirrel, wand in his back. 

  
  


“What do you see, boy?” Quirrel asked, almost hissing. 

  
  


“I see myself… surrounded by family, and a whole lot of pets.” Harry said, truthfully, smiling brightly. He was then surprised to see his mirror self wink, and put a red stone in his pocket, and he felt it in his own real one as well. 

  
  


“Bah, useless, boy!” Quirrel said, tossing him aside. “Master… what do I do.” He asked, more of a mumble really. 

  
  


_ “The boy has it, I can feel the shift in magic.” _ The voice said, and before Quirrel could speak, it spoke once more.  _ “Give it to my loyal servant, boy, and you might just yet live.” _ It said, and Harry decided he had really had enough of the professor. 

  
  


Quirrel had turned, ready to take the stone, but he was not prepared for what happened next. A dog, nearly twice his size, was in the place of the boy-who-lived, and then it was lunging at him. Now, magic can do a lot of things, but when you’re caught flat footed as he was, said things are minimal. The dog was a good deal larger than he was, and he was face to face with a set of jaws that could probably crush stone. He barely managed to roll out of the way once he was on his arse, but he was then grabbed by the wand arm, and screaming in not so silent agony. 

  
  


It also didn’t help that his skin started to bubble and roil at the touch of the boy turned dog. He was then, rather forcefully, tossed into the mirror, shards of glass going with him as well. He whimpered in agony, and his body started to convulse, before he was gone, and the spirit of Voldemort rose from him. Harry’s ears twitched and he ducked out of the way of the charging wraith, and shifted into his human state, panting softly and shaking his head. He then groaned at the taste of blood in his mouth, before he had a rather nasty bout of regurgitation, and then passed out from something he couldn’t quite pinpoint. 

  
  


He woke later in the hospital wing, apparently there had been some magical backlash from the mirror being destroyed. The headmaster had commended him on his bravery, and awarded him points, but when asked some rather important questions, he kept clammed up. Harry did not like that, but he kept it to himself. He asked about staying at Hogwarts, and was rewarded with a pat on the head, and then the sight of the headmaster leaving. Fine. He’d made due in the summer. 

  
~CiG~

  
  


Harry blinked at the odd little creature in front of him, whom apparently had taken all of his mail he was to get from his friends. He was about to snatch the stack of letters from the elf, when there was a ring of the bell downstairs, and then the elf (Dobby), was gone. He got up when he heard the start of some yelling, and then there was some movement up the stairs. There was a knock on his door, before he heard a familiar voice.

  
  


“Harry?” Asked his friend, and fellow ‘Puff, Susan. “Can I come in?” She asked, and Harry came over and opened the door. 

  
  


“Hey, Sue, what are you doing here?” Harry asked, getting a soft hug from the girl, and a blush from the both of them. 

  
  


“You weren’t answering my letters, and you aren’t rude like that.” Susan said, and Harry nodded softly. He then went on to explain what had happened, and then he was surprised when he saw the rather imposing figure of Susan’s aunt, Amelia Bones, came into view. 

  
  


“A house elf you say, Mr. Potter?” Amelia said, and he nodded again, before she hummed. “I see.” She said, before she held out her hand, which he took and shook softly. “I am Amelia Bones, Susan’s aunt, and head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. A pleasure to finally meet you.” She said, and Harry nodded with a smile. 

  
  


Madam Bones then went on to transfigure some of the things in his room to chairs and a small table to sit at, starting to talk with the young man whom her niece had been so worried for. About five minutes or so into their conversation, an owl arrived about underage magic. Madam Bones frowned and then mumbled a set of words, and a silver colored grizzly bear appeared, to which she whispered and it was off. 

  
  


“I’ve taken care of it, Mr. Potter, now please, go on.” The older woman said, before Harry did indeed go on with the tale he had been telling. He didn’t realize it, but by the end of the story he had a very… agitated Ministry Department head in front of him, but she hid it well. They spent the next hour or so just talking, and when their snacks and the like were gone, Madam Bones stood up. 

  
“Excuse me, I must use the ladies room, and speak with your aunt.” Madam Bones said, Harry and Susan nodding, before going back to talking about their summer assignments. When she returned it was with a small smile on her face, and a shrunken trunk in her pocket. “I asked your guardians, Harry, and they said it was fine if you wished to stay the remainder of the summer with me.” She said, and the just turned pre-teen gasped and nodded. 

  
  


“I’d love to, Madam Bones, thank you!” Harry said, breaking decorum and giving the stern witch a tight, grateful hug. The two children then went about discussing what they would do the rest of the summer, excitement running through them both. A short portkey trip, Harry may have fell on his rump on the landing, and they were at the  _ Ossuary _ , which he thought was rather clever for the seat of the Bones family. Oh, his summer just got so much better. 

  
~CiG~

  
  


Panic. That’s what Dumbledore was feeling right not. Sheer blind panic. One of the instruments on his desk was going completely spare, the one that monitored where Harry Potter was. If he was in one of the destinations that Harry was allowed to be in, then it would just puff and smoke softly. If he was not? It would just whistle and hiss like a tea kettle. Which was exactly what was going on! He was about to use one of his more forbidden methods of tracking, when he got a brilliant idea. Yes, absolutely amazing. He wrote a letter, with a portkey that would activate when it was opened, and then cleared his throat. 

  
  


“Fawkes!” He called out, and in a flash of fire the magnificent phoenix that was his companion appeared. He smiled brightly and caressed the breast of his oldest companion, and spoke softly. “My dear friend, there is none on this earth that you cannot find, could you bring this to young Mr. Potter, please? I fear he can be in grave danger.” He said, and Fawkes let out a soft, slightly worried trill. He did not like the thought of a child in danger. So, taking the letter in his beak, he closed his eyes and when he opened them again he was gone. 

  
  


Dumbledore sighed softly, leaning back in his chair. Harry would either be back soon, or Fawkes would return with good news. Either way, he knew it would be properly taken care of. 

  
  


~CiG~

  
  


Harry and Susan were just putting away some summer homework, when they were interrupted by a flash of fire. In the next moment three things happened. The first was a low, musical trill in greeting, the second was a rather loud ~crack~ of apparition, and the third was the magnificent red and gold bird ducking it’s head as a blue spell hurtled over it. It squawked softly and then fluttered to the chair that Susan was sitting on. It let out an agitated screech before it calmed down. 

  
  


Amelia had been alerted to an intrusion, and apparated to the site, shooting first and asking questions later. Her wand was down, but not put away, her glare centered on the large phoenix. It let out another musical trill, before it glanced at the letter it had dropped on the table after it’s arrival. Amelia went over to it, and after a few spells shimmered over it, she picked it up. There was a soft huff from her lips, before she looked up at the large bird. 

  
  


“Tell your companion that everything is fine.” Amelia said, watching with a small quirk of her lips as Fawkes had hopped into Harry’s lap, and was getting attention from the two pre-teens. It let out a low trill, more of a warble really, before nodding softly. Harry made a few sounds, that sounded more like mimicked chirping, before there was a soft nuzzle to his cheek, and then Fawkes took flight. He made it far enough away from the three, and then vanished in flame. 

  
  


“Phoenix’s are so cool…” Harry said, Susan getting a nod in return. Harry, while Amelia sat down to talk with them and make sure they were not too shaken, was already feeling his magic  _ need _ him to change, and he was so excited for it. 

  
  


  
~CiG~

  
  


Amelia sighed softly when she heard a musical trill later in the evening, coming from Harry’s room. One of the guest rooms at the  _ Ossuary _ , had been changed just for him. She had not felt the intrusion alarm, as she had keyed it to the departed phoenix. It was a creature of light, it would not,  **could not** , be used for any intentional ill intent. She knocked on the door then poked her head in, blinking as she saw something completely different than she had been expecting. 

  
  


Sitting on Harry’s bed was an onyx and emerald colored phoenix, because calling it green and black would just be cruel to the magnificent colors. It let out a soft trill, and started to hop about the bed, before it took a short flight around the room, then settled on the headboard. Just as she was about to speak, Harry’s owl came into the window and let out a series of barks and sounds. The phoenix let out a trill that could only be seen as chuckling, before it flopped to the bed and shifted into Harry. 

  
  


“Sweet  _ merciful _ Merlin!” Amelia exclaimed, causing Harry to turn to her, wide eyed. 

  
  


“Auntie Bones!” Harry exclaimed right back, swallowing thickly. “I can explain?” He all but squeaked, and she came into the room with a look of disappointment and wonder on her face. 

  
  


“You had best do just that, Mr. Potter.” Amelia said, Harry knowing he was in trouble if she used his name like that. He took a deep breath, and then the rather short and simple explanation. It was simple to him, but Amelia knew otherwise. He was an  _ extremely _ rare mix of metamorphmagus and animagus. He was a shifter, plain and simple. If he saw a creature more beast than not, he could shift to a smaller version, or like sized, depending on the creature. 

  
  


What he had turned into so far had been mostly around his size, so he could take those forms with no issue. As he got older, however, he’d be able to change into larger things. It would take practice, and probably hurt like the dickens, but there it was. As he was not exactly an animagus, he didn’t have to register, and he was informed he had to keep it under a tight leash. He was more than willing for that, and was gratefully not punished, after all, it wasn’t like it was something he could just put a stamp on. Amelia knew it would be a hell of a time with Harry Potter in her life now. 

  
~CiG~

  
  


After his talk with Auntie Bones in the summer, Harry had done some heavy reading, discovering that his ability to shift was not normal at all. Sure, he didn’t think it would be widespread, but at least a bit more common. Nope. The last shifters, true shifters, had been Native Americans, and African Witch Doctors. The latter were still around, but they only popped up once every few hundred years. The last English shifter had been… probably about in the late fifteen hundreds, at the earliest. 

  
  


So, Harry had another thing about him that was strange, and weird. To be honest, he didn’t really mind that much, it was only Auntie Bones that knew, and Hedwig, but it wasn’t like she could talk about it. He was walking with his friends down the halls, away from their  _ atrocious  _ DADA class, when he heard something… off. 

  
  


“ _ Rip… tear… kill… _ ” Came a soft, almost muffled voice, from… somewhere. He frowned and noticed he was the only one who heard it, so it was probably nothing. Maybe Peeves being a pain, probably. Yeah, that was it. He shuddered softly, not exactly something he liked hearing from the poltergeist, but it wasn’t like he had control over it. 

  
  


~CiG~

  
  


So, alright… maybe there was a problem. First Mrs. Norris was found petrified, and then a Gryffindor first year named Colin. That was… that was really bad. The school was being threatened to be shut down, especially when Auntie Bones came in, because her letters she usually got from Susan were not being received. There had been a mail redirection ward, keyed to certain words, that simply annihilated the offending parchment. 

  
  


There was still nothing that any Aurors found, or even curse breakers that had been brought it. It was… odd, and concerning. Harry was traveling by himself, not the smartest he understood, but he didn’t want to put any of his friends in danger. Worst case scenario, he’d turn into a phoenix and flash away to safety. He was under his invisibility cloak when he heard it again. This time it was louder, larger. He put his head to the wall and heard the sibilant hissing. 

  
  


It was a snake. It was a very… very large snake. He felt the movement against the wall and could swear he felt it shift under his hands. Blood hell… really  _ large _ snake. He shuddered and then bit his lip, before he shifted into his owl form and flew towards the library. He had research to do. 

  
~CiG~

  
  


_ "Of the many fearsome beasts and monsters that roam our land, there is none more curious or more deadly than the Basilisk, known also as the King of Serpents. This snake, which may reach gigantic size, and live many hundreds of years, is born from a chicken's egg, hatched beneath a toad. Its methods of killing are most wondrous, for aside from its deadly and venomous fangs, the Basilisk has a murderous stare, and all who are fixed with the beam of its eye shall suffer instant death. Spiders flee before the Basilisk, for it is their mortal enemy, and the Basilisk flees only from the crowing of the rooster, which is fatal to it." -Most Macabre Monstrosities  _ (Borrowed from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets.)

  
  


A bloody Basilisk. That… sweet Merlin that was bad. It was not good, at all. He was grateful that no-one had died from it, and some poking around gave him the information that all of those petrified had seen the gaze through other mediums. Mrs. Norris through water, and Colin through his signature camera. He was wracking his brain what to do, he should tell someone, a professor or something… but he got a marvelously heroic, but stupid, idea. 

  
  
  


~CiG~

  
  


It took another week before he heard it again, but thankfully he had been close to it when he did. He looked around, and in the next instant he was a small garter snake. He slithered through the halls, and into a mouse hole he caught just as the large snake was passing through the walls. He was nearly squashed, but he managed to hitch a ride. The trip wasn’t very long, but it went deep into the underbelly of the school, and past what he was certain stairs went to. He was then in a large, cavernous chamber, and the snake was slithering around with a bit of soft grumbling to itself. 

  
  


Harry moved from said snake, and then shifted to something a bit larger, a boa constrictor. Like the one he had saw at the zoo some two years ago. 

  
  


“ _ Oh… a little snakeling. What are you doing here?” _ The Basilisk ask, turning as soon as it tasted the new arrival in the air. 

  
  


“ _ I came to visit you, after hearing you in the walls, great serpent. _ ” Harry said, trying to be polite, at the very least. The snake let out a soft chuckle, at least what he assumed was a chuckle. 

  
  


“ _ You flatter me, child. _ ” It said, before it tasted the air again, and was then closer than Harry honestly thought he’d like. “ _ Hmmm… you are not a normal snakeling, but you are not false. Explain. _ ” It said, and Harry nodded softly, before doing so. He explained that he was a shifter, and then shifted to a smaller version of the basilisk before him. He got a surprised hiss in enjoyment from it, before they settled into a rather easy, and enjoyable conversation. 

  
  


Harry learned that this creature was nearly a thousand years old, and she was very pleased with her age. Her name was Gaea, as it seemed Salazar Slytherin enjoyed Greek mythology, and was rather young when she was named. She went onto explain that only those who could speak the tongue could guide her actions, and she had been having spots of deeds she was not fond of, but she had to obey. 

  
  


They spent the next several hours talking, enjoying the conversation, when they were interrupted by the sound of footsteps, and Harry shifted into his human form and donned his cloak, before moving backwards. It was then that he saw the youngest Weasley, Ginerva if he recalled, with red eyes and a voice that was not her own. 

  
  


“ _ Ah, beast. Good, you are here. Have you done my bidding to purge the unclean? _ ” ‘Ginerva’ asked, and Gaea hissed out a low growl, before responding. 

  
  


“ _ I have not, speaker whom is not a child. I have been searching for sustenance. _ ” Gaea said, and ‘Ginerva’ huffed. 

  
  


“ _ You can eat when the unclean are removed. _ ” ‘Ginerva’ said, and as she was about to speak again her eyes turned to the smaller basilisk that just… appeared. “ _ Ah, you have a child, good. It shall be used as my personal pet. _ ” She said, and then smirked at Harry. “ _ Come to me, serpent. Your new master demands it. _ ” She said, and waited. Harry tilted his head and blinked, before lashing out and wrapping around the now surprised preteen. 

  
  


“ _ Who are you? _ ” Harry asked, tongue flicking out softly, and shuddering at the taste of foul magic. “ _ Speak, before I decide that I am indeed very hungry… _ ” He said, giving a squeeze for good measure. That was enough to shock whatever was controlling Ginerva, who then screamed at the sight of the large snakes in front of her. They had both kept their secondary eyelids on, so she was not killed, nor was she petrified. Instead, she was just collapsed in a dead faint. Harry grumbled softly, having not been quick enough to move, so now he had to wriggle out from under her. 

  
  


“ _ The young ones tend to scream heartily, yes? _ ” Gaea asked, and Harry snorted before shifting to his human form. 

  
  


“ _ Yeah, I guess so _ .” Harry said, before smiling at the large serpent. “ _ I will take her to the healer, and I promise i’ll be back to talk. _ ” He said, before a thought came to him. “ _ I absolve you of the last speakers orders, never to be taken again. _ ” He said, formally, and he got a large grin in return. He then watched Gaea move towards the back of the cavern after a farewell, and then he looked at Ginerva on the floor, before frowning in thought. 

  
~CiG~

  
  


Dumbledore, along with Snape and McGonagall, were in the hospital wing trying to decide what was to be done with the fact that a child was attacked, when they were treated to a rare sight. Black and green flames erupted on one of the beds, and they had their wands drawn, only to aim them down at the sight of the emerald and onyx phoenix on the bed in front of them. Said bird hopped away from the girl it had transported, and let out a small trill.

  
  


“Hmm… is something the matter with Ms. Weasley?” Dumbledore asked, and there was a trill in affirmation, before Fawkes appeared in a burst of his signature flame. It trilled back to the other bird, before Dumbledore was given a series of images from his companion. His wand was then out and a book flew to his hands, and he was casting all manner of spells upon it. 

  
  


The other phoenix nodded, and with a nudge from Fawkes, gave a trill of thanks and was then gone in it’s own wash of flame. 

  
  


“It seems this diary, enchanted with the foulest of magics, has been responsible for our… problem.” Dumbledore said, after a time, before he was surprised by Fawkes snatching the book and flaming away. “And, it seems our problem is now solved.” He said, mumbling to himself, before watching the youngest Weasley smile and shift to curl into some, no doubt, much needed sleep. 

  
  


~CiG~

  
  
  


Harry was glad for the remainder of the year being fairly uneventful. That is, if you didn’t count Lockhart being arrested on fraud charges, abuse of memory charms, and a whole cadre of other crimes. One of Auntie Bones’ more seasoned aurors took the defense position for the remainder of the year, and it was a rather good bit of learning they had. Unfortunately, they had to go as it was a temporary contract. The summer was going to be great, though, because he was staying at the  _ Ossuary _ full time, Auntie Bones his new muggle, and magical guardian. 

  
  


Apparently Dumbledore wanted him to stay with his relatives still, but Auntie Bones took care of that, real fast. So, he was to spend his summers, from now on, with Susan and his aunt. He was very happy about that, and was grateful that he was allowed to practice his shifting, so long as he did it when he was alone and within the wards of the large home and grounds. He was just out of a form, when he heard, before he saw, a figure off in the bushes. He blinked as a large dog came out of the bushes, snuffling softly and looking at him with a curious expression. 

  
  


Harry tilted his head softly himself, before he noticed magic not calling out for him to change. It was something he had gotten used to with seeing new animals, and this was not one of those times. Thus, he knew it must be an animagus, as he had not felt it from Prof. McGonagall either on their very first Transfiguration class. 

  
  


“You know, it’s considered creepy, and kind of against the law, to stalk and creep on teenagers.” Harry said, his aunt having called him, on numerous occasions, a ‘sassy little arse’. The ‘dog’ made a soft sound and sat down on its hind legs, tail slowly wagging. Harry frowned softly, but didn’t make a move. 

  
  


“So, are you just going to stare at me, then?” Harry asked, before taking a step back. The ‘dog’ tilted its head in the other direction, before letting out a soft ‘whuff’, and moving to get up. Being distracted by Harry, he did not see the disillusioned Head of the DMLE come up behind him, and press a wand to his neck. 

  
  


“You have ten seconds to shift, before I force it out of you.” Amelia said, and before she got to ‘eight’, she was staring at a disheveled prisoner, one Sirius Black. His hands were up, and his eyes shifted between her and Harry. 

  
  


“I surrender myself to the custody of the DMLE, and as Lord Black, demand Veritaserum.” Black said, and Amelia nearly growled, before twitching. It was an old law, but not one most purebloods used. They usually wanted to avoid their dirty little secrets coming out into the light. “I also demand that the chief warlock be removed from the proceedings. His words are nothing but half-truths and empty platitudes.” He said with a very small nod, getting a snort from Amelia. 

  
  


“Fine, prisoner black.” Amelia said, and in the next instant he was trussed up in ropes and placed on the ground. Her head then turned to a wary, and prepared to flee, Harry. “Floo call Shacklebolt, will you, Harry?” She asked, and he nodded and dashed off. 

  
  


“Glad he’s healthy. Heard he was with the Dursley’s for a while. Going to rip Dumbledore a new one for that, bloody pillock.” Sirius said, getting a blink from Amelia.

  
  


“You’re a lot saner than a prisoner should be after twelve years in Azkaban.” Amelia said, before she blinked. “They don’t affect animals, do they?” She asked, and he gave her a small, devil may care grin. 

  
  


“Nope! Learned that after the first week, while waiting for a trial.” Sirius said, squirming a bit and then his face was in the dirt, on purpose, as he wriggled his nose into it. “Sorry, itchy nose.” He said with a grin, sputtering when she cleaned his face with a flick of her wand. 

  
  


“Madame Bones.” Kingsley Shacklebolt said, as he arrived, along with head auror Rufus Scrimgeour. “Glad he wasn’t at large for very long. It’s a quick trip back to Az-” He started, before he was interrupted. 

  
  


“Pureblood privilege, Auror Shacklebolt.” Amelia said, causing Sirius to grin lightly, but not in a smug way. 

  
  


“What? That's absurd. Just toss him bac-” Scrimgeour started. 

  
  


“Like I was tossed in the first time!?” Sirius snarled, his features now agitated. “I demand my bloody trial, and if I have to use my bloody status as a pureblood, than I will damned well bloody use it!” He nearly snapped, making the two other males step back at the sheer fire in his eyes. 

  
  


“You heard the man. Get him to a ministry cell. If anyone, and I mean  **anyone** aside from us three wants to see him, you stun them, and put them in their own cell.” Amelia said, standing up and helping to put Sirius on his feet. “Even the minister, got it?” She said, and with twin nods they left, levitating the bound man. 

  
  


“See you soon, Harry!” Sirius said, smiling brightly at the confused teen. “Happy Belated Birthday, by the way. Man, I remember when I was thirteen.” He said, starting to talk more to himself as he was carried through the floo. 

  
  


“What was that all about?” Harry asked, and Amelia sighed. 

  
  


“If I knew, Harry, i’d tell you. Go back inside, relax a bit, I just a whole lot of work that needs doing.” Amelia said, before ruffling his hair softly, and then heading to the floo with a short grumble. 

  
  


~CiG~

  
  


Apparently Sirius Black was innocent, the real culprit was caught, and he was Harry’s Godfather. He also, apparently, did not want to take Harry from his Auntie Bones, as he was just glad the boy was happy. He did ask to see him when he could though, and said Auntie was alright with that. He also found out there was another family friend, who had basically been exiled after Harry’s parents were murdered. Remus Lupin, werewolf, had been shunned into leaving. He would have been executed, on suspicion of working with you-know-who, if Sirius had not been caught. 

  
  


So, his family got a little bigger, and Harry was A-Okay with that, for sure. Third year was rather uneventful, though with his Care of Magical Creatures class, he got a whole slew of new animals to shift into. His favorite was the hippogryph, for certain. Getting older meant that Harry had greater access to his magic, and frequent use of his shifting allowed him to turn into larger creatures, and again, he was absolutely okay with that. He would be grateful for it, in his next year.

  
  


~CiG~

  
  


Harry grumbled as he crossed his arms, sitting in the tent waiting for his turn at the dragon in the arena. He had been chose as a fourth ‘champion’ in the ‘Tri’-Wizard tournament. It was a magically binding contract, and he hated that fact. As he was so in-tune with his magic, he could feel the truth behind that, and it bothered him to no end. Oh, Dumbledore, Crouch and Bagman had been  _ torn _ a new one, both from Auntie Bones, Uncle Sirius, and Prof. Sprout. 

  
  


His house knew him, they knew he didn’t care for fame and glory. They all rallied behind Cedric, as they should, but still it was agitating that he had to be forced into this stupid competition. He was going to show them all, though. He grumbled again as he heard the crowd roar outside, his eye twitching softly. He then heard his name, and sighed as he got up. He had learned a few new spells for this task, but one of them was more important than the other. He stretched and sighed, before going out of the tent and listening to the roar of the crowd. A clearing of his throat, and then his wand to his neck with a mumbled  _Sonorous_ , had him speaking. 

  
  


“ **You want a show? I’ll give you a** ** _bloody fucking_** **_show!_** ” Harry said, though it came out thunderous. Not only in the fact that he yelled this, but it added onto the spell. He cancelled the spell and then took a deep breath, before letting out a roar that rivaled the Horntail in front of him. Said horntail blinked and looked at him, and watched, along with the crowd, as he changed. 

  
  


This was his largest form change yet, but he was fueled with anger, and some of the ambient magic of the school grounds, and all the added guests from the other schools. The crowd, and horntail, watched as he shifted and molded his body, until there were two horntails in the arena. Harry was only slightly larger, because he was a male, but not by much. He let out a deafening roar, and then approached the other dragon in the arena. 

  
  


His stride was short, but it ended in a leap into the air, his tail rocketing to strike the chains of the nesting mother, before he landed on the other side, letting out a series of snarls and growls. The female snorted in response, and then had some growls and snarls in return. Harry then nodded and moved back to the tent, shifting softly, and then a shimmer of magic went about him. He then had the egg in his hands, and with a huff he was in the tent. He gave a thumbs up to mid-air, and a thumbs up was given in return from and elven hand, before it vanished. 

  
Harry, though still grumpy, smirked at what that would do. The magic shimmer around him showed that it was ‘clearly’ and illusion, and his ability would remain a secret still. He sighed softly, no doubt to be hounded by the press, teachers, and to a lesser extent his friends. Then again, it was his fault really. Ah well, it was the way the games were played, apparently. 

  
~CiG~

  
  


Harry blinked softly into consciousness, having grabbed the cup along with Cedric, though it seemed the older boy didn’t have as firm a grip as Harry had. So, it was just Harry, in the middle of… a graveyard? He groaned and moved a bit, before he heard a soft, chuckling voice. 

  
  


“Our guest wakes… quickly, Wormtail, the ritual!” The voice said, and when Harry’s eyes focused, he saw escaped convict, Peter Pettigrew, levitating a cauldron over a fire. 

  
  


“Bone of the father, you will renew your son.” Peter started, levitating a bone from the grave Harry was tied to, giving Harry the chance to act once Peter was facing away. 

  
  


“Blood of the enemy, unwilling-” Peter went on, only to see Harry… not there. The ropes were gone, and when he looked around, he whimpered in heavy fear as a snake larger than Nagini would ever hope to be, was slithering his way. He was about to fire off a spell, when the snake blinked and he was then on the ground, petrified. 

  
  


“Wormtail! What are you doing?!” The small homunculus that was Voldemort spat, before he heard a deep hissing, and understood it completely. 

  
  


“ _ You stink of blackness, Voldemort.” _ Harry said, having done some serious work in the Bones, and Black family library. Not to mention actually learning history that wasn’t just from two hundred years ago. 

  
  


“Revive me, boy, and I will help you gain untold power.” Voldemort tried, getting a snort from the shifted boy. He was wrapped in blankets and picked up, and then stunned for good measure. 

  
  


“Yeah, don’t think so, snake-face.” Harry mumbled, to himself really, before he put a foot on Peter’s chest, and summoned the cup. The hook behind the navel sensation, hopefully, taking him back to Hogwarts. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> There it is. I couldn’t push it more than that, really. The idea’s were there, but the muse was not. Enjoy it if you can, if not, please keep any nasty comments or negative criticism to yourself. Until Next time. 


End file.
